Gone
by your royal highness
Summary: When one member of Team Gibbs goes missing, will it bring two partner's closer together to try to save them? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm actually going to try to write a multi-chapter story…I hope you all like it!**

"Please don't tell me I came all this way for just popcorn…I'm starving Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, making a frown face as he stared at the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

"Quit pouting, I ordered pizza." Ziva replied, turning a page in People magazine as she lounged lazily on the couch, a blanket thrown haphazardly over her.

He closed the door and stuck the extra key to her apartment back into his pocket, "Goodie! When's it gonna be here?"

She glanced at her watch and then continued reading her magazine, "Ten minutes." She replied as he took a seat next to where her feet were placed.

"People magazine?" he questioned, pulling gently at the cover, but she kept her grip on it, "Really, Ziva?"

"I enjoy catching up with the celebrity gossip. It is very intriguing how idiotic some people can be." She sat up and showed him a recent article, "Kim Kardashian is clearly confused about what she desires in a man. She has divorced her fourth husband!"

"Second, but it sure feels like more than that…" Tony corrected her.

"Besides the point. She just…does not know what she is doing!"

"Couldn't agree with you more," He grinned, "But I'm starving!"

She rolled her eyes and laid back down on the couch, "There is some beer in the fridge, that should hold you over before the pizza comes."

His eyes lit up and he started towards the fridge, opening it up and fishing around for the alcohol. Ziva could hear him moving and clanking the bottles around, "What the…" She suddenly heard faintly from the kitchen, but she ignored it. If he honestly could not find the beer, she did not know what to say to him, "You keep peanut butter in your fridge?"

She put her magazine down, "I like it cold." She defended.

"Weird…" She heard him finally close the fridge and return with two beers in his hand. He handed one to her as he kicked his shoes off and took his seat next to her on the couch again.

"Tastes better and lasts longer. I do not tell _you _what to do with your food, do I?" She questioned, turning another page in her magazine.

He took a swig from his beer, "No, but it's still odd." She just rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. His eyes lit up and Ziva gestured towards the door as he leaped up and answered it revealing the pizza boy and the yummy aroma of cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and mushrooms filled his nose. He signed the paper, thanked the boy and then took his pizza proudly, all but strutting back to where Ziva was, who was now seated on the floor in front of the coffee table.

And this was how it was always done.

He would always come over and they always ordered some kind of delivery, whether it was Chinese, pizza, or from the sub place down the street. Then he would always crack open either a couple of beers or a bottle of wine, turn on some Frank Sinatra, and then sit down on the floor in front of her coffee table and eat and chat about the case or their day.

Ziva reached for the remote and flipped on the music, Frank Sinatra, naturally, and then opened up the box, grabbing her first slice and taking a big bite out of it. She smiled at her partner, who devoured half of it in one bite.

"There are napkins in the kitchen." She suggested and he just nodded. She kicked his leg with hers causing him to howl out and drop his pizza onto the table, "That was a suggestion, not something to shrug off." She clarified and he glared at her, grabbing his pizza back off the table as she took another bite.

"Fine," He struggled to get up, "You hurt my leg!" He whimpered.

"I could have shot it!" She hollered as he limped into the kitchen.

"…I'm fine!" He shouted back, returning with a large handful of napkins. He dumped them onto the table and she simply looked at the pile, taking one of the final bites of her pizza slice.

He sat back down before she decided to speak again, "I did not need that many napkins…you can put some back."

He just stared at her with a dumbfounded look and she laughed, reaching over and patting his arm affectionately, "Kidding." She smiled and he smiled back, reaching for another slice of pizza when his phone started vibrating.

He groaned, "You have got to be kidding me." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" She questioned.

"Gibbs." He groaned again, pressing the talk button, "Yeah, boss? What's up?" Ziva watched as his face fell, "Right now? Okay…I'll be on my way…..Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell her." And with that, he hung up the phone.

"Case?" She asked.

"Of course," He sighed, standing up. She did the same and hurried into the bedroom to change. Tony grabbed his gun, his badge, and his coat from the table by the door and adjusted himself. Ziva came back dressed in black pants and a fairly nice purple top, her gun and badge holstered on her side, and her hair still down and still straight, "I like your hair better curly." He growled.

"I know." She smiled, "But we have to get going, Gibbs is going to get impatient."

"I'm still hungry!" Tony complained and Ziva walked over the coffee table, grabbed the pizza box, and shoved it towards him.

"Take the pizza. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The elevator doors dinged open and Tony was still holding the pizza box, eating the pizza out of it, and Ziva on his tail.<p>

"Here, Gibbs." She called as she saw her boss standing behind his desk.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked, noticing the empty desk as he shoved more pizza into his mouth.

"Don't know, tried calling his cell multiple times, no answer. Leave him." Gibbs replied.

"Ooooohh, wonder what the probster's up to at this fine hour? Maybe he's finally getting laid!" He gave his famous DiNozzo smile and ate another piece of pizza.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and watched as Gibbs walked around his desk and towards hers, chucking Ziva the keys.

"Ziver, you're driving." He gave orders as he started to leave the bullpen.

Tony nearly dropped the pizza and his mouth hung open, "Uh…boss? I'd like to live tonight. That's not a good idea, can't I drive?"

Gibbs stopped and stared at him, "Your hands were full."

"But..but…but…" He protested.

Gibbs smirked at his senior field agent's stuttering and Ziva grinned happily at her partner, "Count your blessings."

* * *

><p>"It was not that bad." Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are such a baby." She got out of the car and towards where Ducky and Palmer were already examining the body.<p>

Ziva and Tony both turned on their flashlights and started walking towards the crime scene, which was in the woods near a pretty deserted part of northern Virginia. The only place that was relatively near was a convenience store a little ways down the road.

"I hate crime scenes at night. You never have any idea where you're going and sometimes you step in things you really shouldn't have stepped in." Tony said.

"Stop complaining!" Ziva hissed.

"Both of you, stop it." Gibbs demanded, "Ziva, pictures. Tony, bag and tag. Survey the crime scene. Find any witnesses."

"Oh yeah right," Tony stopped in his tracks and watched as his boss walked away, "Because I'm really going to find anyone out here in the forest at night. Oh look, there's someone. Oh yeah, that's right…he's dead!" Tony nearly shouted and Ziva turned around.

"Will you hush!" She pleaded, "Just stop for one measly second? I am sorry that our movie night did not work out. But you did eat all of the pizza, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts! Work!"

Gibbs smirked at Ziva's little outburst and finally got to where Ducky and Palmer were, "Time of death, Duck?"

"I would have to say at least four hours ago. But what I find very disconcerting Jethro is that there is nobody out here but us. Who found this poor girl anyways?"

"Got a tip…local PD called it in."

"But where are the police?" He asked, looking around, "This place is very desolate and I do not have a very good feeling. Very unnerving."

"I agree, but let's get this done so we can go back and figure it out." Gibbs replied, "Thanks, Duck."

"Not a problem, Jethro."

"Hey, boss!" Tony shouted and Gibbs looked to his right to find his senior field agent deep in the woods, "Found a car!"

Ziva heard the same and started heading towards where Tony was, camera ready. But, as she got closer to the car, she stopped in her tracks, "Uh…Tony?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you not seen this car before?" She questioned, her eyes wide as she stared at the car.

"Wait, it's from some movie right?" He asked, stepping back and looking at the car.

"No..."

He stared at it for a little while longer before his eyes grew wide too, looking at Ziva. She knew he got it. Gibbs finally caught up to the two.

"Why is McGee's car here?"

**Cliff hangerrr! Little short, but I hope you guys like it! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, there has to be some kind of misunderstanding here." Tony attempted to rationalize with his co-workers as they all stared at McGee's parked car.

"Ziva, collect any evidence you can, dust the car for fingerprints." Gibbs gave her orders, "DiNozzo, call McGee, call Abby, have her see if she can trace his cell."

"On it, boss!" Tony almost shouted as he pulled his phone out and started dialing his other partner's number. It went straight to voicemail and he groaned, "I don't wanna call Abs." Tony said, directing his statement towards Ziva.

"It has to be done. I am sure McGee is okay." She said, picking the lock to his car and opening up the door, "Well, the door was locked. He or somebody else must have his keys." She stuck her front half through the door and stuck her butt out, allowing Tony to have a nice view as she rummaged through the car. He cocked his head and stared at it for a fraction of a second before breaking his stare.

"This is just too odd. Nice view by the way. I mean, McGee just doesn't not show up to work. Or leave his cell phone completely turned off."

Ziva continued to rummage through the car, "There is no physical form of evidence. I agree it is odd of McGee to just refuse to show up to work. Stop staring at my ass. And he is probably just…sleeping in. Or busy. Perhaps a family matter?" She stood up and stared through the darkness at her co-worker.

"This isn't like him. I've known him for years."

"As have I…"

"But I've known him for longer."

"Does not make any difference," She rebutted.

"Does too!" He whined.

"Just…call her. Or I will. Either way, she will eventually find out, so you might as well just…get it over with, yes?" She suggested and he groaned.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"No you do not." She smirked, getting close to him, brushing her chest up against his as she walked away from the car and towards where her boss was standing by the truck.

"Okay, you got me there, David." He muttered as he watched her walk away. How come she could provoke these kinds of emotions from him? He hated it. But then again, he kind of liked it.

"This can't be happening again." Abby moaned as Gibbs and Tony walked into her lab.

"I'm sure he's fine, Abs." Gibbs replied, handing her a Caf-Pow, which she took from him and set down on her table.

"No, this is not fine. Timmy is not fine. This is not like him Gibbs, and you know it! He doesn't just leave and not show up to work and have his phone off and not answer the phone or tell anyone where he's going, that's just not like him!" Abby started to panic, "I mean, what if something really bad happened to him? I'd feel so bad, and…I'm panicking. I'm panicking Gibbs!"

"Abs." He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her, "Everything. Is going to be okay." He promised her, looking her dead in the eyes, "Got it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Gibbs is right," Tony agreed, stepping up next to Gibbs and closer to the forensic scientist, "We need you to stay focused so we can figure out where he is. Especially because he's not here. You need to be the geek this time." He grinned, "And the little McGooster would like that."

She nodded and blinked the tears that were starting to form away, "You're right."

"Of course I am." He grinned as she turned back towards her computer.

"Ziva already went through his car, there was no signs of breaking and entering or any other fingerprints, but the car hasn't gotten towed here yet, so you're gonna have to wait for evidence on that. McGee's last known phone call was last night at around 2000h when he sent an outgoing phone call to his publicist."

"Where was the call coming from?"

"His apartment."

"Tony, take Ziva, go check out his place." Gibbs motioned for him to go out the door, and he promptly did.

"On it, boss!"

"Anything on our victim?" Gibbs questioned and she nodded sadly.

"The prints belong to Lieutenant Amy Farlow. She's taken two tours overseas and she was set to be deployed again in a little over a month. She studied at The University of San Diego and then was shipped to Norfolk's base. Lives alone in an apartment in Norfolk, VA."

"Then why was she in DC?"

"Don't know. But I ran her cell, one number stood out. It belongs to a mister Travis Parks. Lives in Arlington, VA, married to a miss Lydia Parks, no children."

"Nice work, Abs. Let me know what you find with McGee's car. And why local LEO's didn't bother showing up at our crime scene." He started to walk away, but then turned around and moved quickly back to her, "Hey, Abby, look at me." She turned and stared at him with sad eyes, trying to keep the chipper in her, "He'll be fine. Trust me." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then hurried out of her lab.

"I sure hope so, Timmy." She whispered to herself, "Stay safe."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva approached Tim McGee's apartment, "Well it seems to be fine from the outside." Tony commented.<p>

"Brilliant." Ziva rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps and picked the lock of his front door, walking into the apartment, her gun by her side. She nodded at Tony and he went into the bedroom and she surveyed the rest of the living room and kitchen area. He checked the bathroom as she shouted, "Clear!"

"Clear!" She heard back from the bedroom and they both holstered their guns back into their slots on their hips.

She surveyed the area and found little evidence, "This looks exactly the same." She sighed.

"Yup." He groaned, "Still the same old McGeek."

She plopped down on his couch, "Where is he?" She asked after a moment or two of silence.

Tony shrugged, "Maybe getting food? Visiting his Grandma?"

"Tony!" She shouted, "This is not. Normal." She emphasized and he sighed.

"Look, Zi, I know." He quietly said.

"Then stop making jokes out of this! This is serious. McGee does not do this."

"I know…" He sighed and sat down on the couch next to her, "But we'll find him." Ziva's phone started vibrating and she pulled it out of her pocket, checking the caller ID. Tony looked over her lap and made a face, "I thought that was over." He meant to come off as questioning, but instead it came off more like a growl and extremely jealous. Ziva, however, either didn't notice or didn't bother to say anything about it.

"Ray has not called me in…weeks!" She furrowed her eyebrows together as she let the phone go to voicemail before sticking it back into her pocket, "Why is he calling me now?"

"Call him back." Tony almost growled, and she raised her eyebrow at him. He noticed that she had noticed his tone and he calmed down, "You're right, it's a bad idea."

"Sitting here is not going to find Tim." She commented, standing up and staring down at her partner.

"Agreed." He stood up with her, "But first…" He was inches from her, staring down into her beautiful brown eyes. He glanced down at her lips and took in a breath. Her heart took a small beat as she stared back into his green eyes.

"What?" She questioned, her voice softer than normal.

His stomach gave a loud growl, as if on cue and he grinned, "A pastrami sandwich would hit the spot right now."

She felt her heart drop, slightly disappointed, but she laughed anyways, "Well then let us feed your stomach." She patted it lightly as she turned around and walked out of the door, letting Tony follow her. She exited the door and Tony was about to do the same when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Ziva, wait." He said, furrowing his eyebrows together. His partner stopped and turned around as he walked towards the corner of the kitchen. He squatted down on the ground and touched the red substance, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it, "Blood." He commented. He reached over and grabbed the shining object that was on the other side of the kitchen, under the stove. It was his watch, the face of it smashed, "The watch time was smashed at 2044h."

"McGee's?" She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at her partner's face.

"Probably…but I don't know. Have to get a sample back to Abby." He surveyed the rest of the floor, "Looks like whoever got McGee did a terrible job cleaning it up." He looked back from the floor up to his partner, "This is considered a crime scene. I'm gonna have to call Gibbs."

She nodded solemnly and took a deep breath.

"Tony…" She started, and that was all he needed. He jumped up and gentle touched the small of her back, leaning her slightly into his arm.

"I'm here." He said gently.

She looked him dead in the eyes, "I am not ready to lose another teammate."

He sighed, "He's not dead. I promise we'll find him." He nodded and she broke from his warmth.

"I am going to call Gibbs." She started towards the doorway and he looked after her. He hated to admit it, but even he was scared.

He wasn't ready to lose anybody else either.

**I know the ending was bad, and it's slowly progressing, but I have a lot of exams cause it's exam week! But I promise I'll try to update faster next time! Enjoy and please review with criticism! It really helps me out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's McGee's blood." Abby managed to whisper out through her tears that were starting to form. She bit her lip and cringed as Gibbs tentatively put his arm around her, comforting the forensic scientist.

"He's gonna be okay, Abby." He reassured her.

"It's McGee's blood." She repeated, "Gibbs I-" She stopped and threw her arms around the silver-haired fox.

"Abby." He said, pulling back and staring at her, "We will get whoever has him. He will come back. I promise you." He nodded and she nodded back, as if to confirm what he was saying to her.

"We have nothing else to go off of though, Gibbs, no more ev-evidence." She stuttered.

"You didn't find any prints on his car?"

"No, none! Just McGee's…" She trailed off, "What if he's not okay, Gibbs?" She asked, getting angry, "What if he's hurt? I can't stand to lose anyone else, especially not Timmy! My Timmy!" She pointed to herself, "I have to save him. It's up to me! I have to find more evidence."

"It's not just up to you. McGee's a good agent, he'll help us out as much as he can, and you know that."

"Yeah but Gibbs…I'm worried."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head, "He'll be okay, Abs." He rubbed her back with one hand, "He'll be okay."

Gibbs just hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Ziva leaned against the cabinet behind Tony's desk, staring at her partner's computer screen, a folder open in her hands, "Anything?" She asked, breaking the silence.<p>

He shook his head, "No hits on his cell, none of his credit cards have been used recently…" He scrolled down on the page on his computer, "There's nothing." He sighed, "It's like he just vanished."

"And you are positive there is no video surveillance around his apartment?" She questioned.

"Pretty sure…" he sighed and turned slightly in his seat towards his partner. He stared at Tim's desk and Ziva followed his gaze, "I mean, he's just a probie, but I'm sure the McGoo's okay, right?" he asked, seemingly to nothing, but Ziva answered anyways, believing that the question was directed towards her.

"He is a very capable investigator." She nodded, "He will find some way to contact us. And we are trained federal agents. We know how kidnappers think." She reminded him.

"You know," he gave a short 'hah', "He was like a brother to me. You know that little brother that the guys in the movies always pick on? Play pranks. We had some good times."

"And you will continue to do so." She responded, "He is not dead."

"Yeah, Ziva, I know." He quietly said.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a little and Ziva carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, breaking his stare at McGee's desk and looking at his partner. She smiled slightly, trying to make him feel better. She had never really seen him this shaken up over something. But it was true; McGee was like a brother to him, and vice versa. Tony was showing his sensitive side, which was the side that she had always loved about him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am sure that McGee will be getting a ticket for having his vehicle parked where it was." She gave a small, closed smile, and then changed it to a confused one as she watched Tony's eyes grow wide and his face almost light up.

"Traffic cameras." He suddenly said, turning in his chair to look at her, "There are traffic cameras at the intersection right before his apartment. Maybe we can get a glance at who was getting into the car that picked McGee up."

She smiled slightly as he turned around and started typing into his computer, "What I do not understand is how they managed to get McGee out of his house and into the car without showing suspicion at around 9 pm."

"And why there wasn't any sign of a break-in."

"Obviously he must have known whoever it was, as he let them into his apartment, yes?"

"Well that makes the list easier. They took his car." Tony started bringing up the footage.

"Or they took two cars and dumped McGee's car in the woods."

"Why would they do that?" Tony asked and Ziva tapped the pen she was holding in her hand against her lips.

"McGee has no relation to the petty officer…" She stated, looking down at the folder, "…that I have read. Have never passed each other on the streets, as far as I can see."

"Then how the hell did that just end up there?" He asked, "I mean, nobody just parks a really nice Porsche in the middle of the woods where a petty officer just happened to be killed at the same time."

She pointed her pen towards him, "McGee has no relation to the dead petty officer. The petty officer was killed in order for us to show up, as it was a petty officer who was murdered. His car was rooted for us to see."

"Planted." He corrected her, "But what would explain local LEO's not showing up? Cause that was just creepy."

"Someone with very high authority would have to have called off law enforcement." She commented, "The petty officer had nothing to do with McGee, it was just to bring us to the scene so that we would find his car. It is a crumb trail."

"Bread trail." He corrected her again, "And that's genius. I mean, for you, not whoever's doing this."

"Get any footage?" she asked and he pulled it up, fast forwarding to ten minutes before McGee's watch as smashed at 2044h.

"I got a…" he squinted at the fairly poor quality of the surveillance, "Black SUV. Lincoln Navigator…" He started, "Pulling up behind McGee's Porsche to park. Two men get out…" he narrated, "But I can't get their faces, just the back of their heads."

And then, all of a sudden, the security feed went blank.

Ziva and Tony just stared at each other and furrowed their eyebrows together, "It's just static." Tony commented, stating the obvious.

"Whoever did this, obviously did not want to be seen." Ziva murmured.

"They erased the footage!"

Ziva groaned and placed her head in her hands, shaking it as Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Got anything?"

"Yeah, got a Black SUV, Lincoln Navigator that pulled up to McGee's apartment around the time that he was kidnapped, they got out of the car and then the footage-" Tony started, but Ziva interrupted him.

"The footage was erased. Whoever did this went to a lot of trouble to make sure they stayed hidden." She finished and they both looked at each other and then at Gibbs with tired, hopeless eyes.

Gibbs sighed, "Go home, get some sleep."

They both looked at each other again, and Tony shook his head, "Boss I can't…"

"I agree." She nodded.

"I can't get any sleep without knowing McGee's safe." Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him, taking in his appreciativeness of the junior field agent, "Well, you know, he is my partner. Technically." He looked at Ziva for a second, "Second partner. But you know-" Gibbs cut him off.

"I know, but you can't work without sleep. McGee would want you to sleep." They begrudgingly stood up and started to grab their stuff, starting towards the elevator.

"Keep your phones on." Gibbs said, "Oh, and…" they both paused and turned around, looking at him and awaiting orders, "…look after each other. It wouldn't be a bad idea to spend the night together. Separately of course, just in the same apartment."

They both looked at each other again, not bothering to mention the many times they had spent the night together. Tony just nodded, "Got it, Je-Gibbs…boss."

Ziva watched as he stuttered with his words. This McGee thing was really bugging him. She had never seen him so torn up. She briefly wondered what he was like when she was in Somalia…when he thought she was _dead._

She shook the thought from her head as they headed towards the elevator and started down to his car.

The ride was silent. Nobody spoke, the radio wasn't on, Tony just drove, the sound of the wind rushing past the car as he made it safely to his apartment.

Ziva always had an extra pair of clothes at his place and vice versa, just in case they spent the night after drinking too much or a long case.

Or an occasion such as this, which rarely happened, thankfully.

Tony opened the door to his apartment and didn't bother turning on the light.

It did not matter to Ziva, however, as she did not need it; she knew where everything was. Normally he would offer her something to drink, even if it was just water, but this time, he kept his mouth shut, undoing his tie and throwing it on the ground as he made it to his bedroom. He pulled off his jacket and started unbuttoning his dress shirt before he got stuck at a button halfway down. He threw his hands up in frustration and groaned, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Ziva walked over quietly in the darkness and bent down, looking him dead in the eyes, as if asking permission to help him undress.

He just stared back at her, giving her permission and she carefully started unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt, pulling it off of his shoulders. If it wasn't for McGee, he would have cracked a joke about her undressing him or wanting to sleep with him, but he remained silent. She placed her soft, small hands on his thighs, still staring into his eyes.

"I won't be able to sleep." He muttered.

"You must try." She reminded him, "You need the energy."

"I can just get coffee." He growled.

"You are not Gibbs."

A small silence fell between them and Tony knew he was snapping at her and she didn't deserve it, but he'd apologize later. Right now he was just too nervous. He wasn't ready to lose McGee, "Tell me he'll be okay." He muttered.

"He will be okay." She whispered back, placing one hand on the side of his face, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his skin, "McGee is stronger than you think."

He stared into her dark brown eyes through the darkness, "I shouldn't have been so mean to him." He muttered, "He's like my brother, you know?" he asked, rhetorically, "And I was like his big brother. He was the guy I never had to talk to when I was a kid. I mean, yeah, I had friends, of course, I had a ton of friends, but McGee…" he chuckled, "there were many times I went to McGee for advice."

"Advice for what?" She probed.

He just stared at her. _Advice about you. _He wanted to tell her, "The women in my life." He chose instead, "And he'd help me out. Yeah, I played pranks on him, but when I needed someone, he was there." He looked her dead in the eyes now, "I need to be there for him now. It's my turn."

"You can start by getting some rest. It is 2 in the morning." She glanced at the red numbers on his alarm clock, situated on his bedside table.

She stood up and patted his leg, walking over to Tony's drawer and pulling out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. She then walked over and grabbed a blanket out from under his bed and a pillow from on top of it before starting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she paused in the door frame, turning to look at her partner.

"To sleep on the couch. I know that you normally take it, but I figured that since you needed rest the most, you should have the-" He cut her off and stood up.

"Stay with me tonight." He almost pleaded, "Come on, Zi, you know we always sleep together after rough cases."

"We are not finished with this one." She commented.

"Please." He begged and she sighed; she was in no mood to argue and she knew that he wasn't either. He was not acting like Tony. This was a vulnerable Tony that she had not seen in a very long time. Normally he would have made some crack about sleeping with her or something in that nature, but he didn't. He just begged her to sleep in the same bed as him.

He pulled off his pants and stayed in his boxers as Ziva slipped away to the bathroom to change. She emerged in Tony's clothes, expecting him to say something about her wearing his attire, but he didn't. He simply crawled into bed, just in his boxers and a t-shirt.

She said nothing about his behavior, knowing the cause of it, as she slipped under the covers and into bed with him.

"Please try to get some sleep." She said to him in the darkness as she felt his foot brush up against her leg. She let shivers run up and down her spine as her heart skipped a beat. Once again, she said nothing about it.

She was greeted by snores and Ziva smiled a little. He was out in seconds. She turned onto her side, her back facing him as she slowly let sleep take her.

The next morning Ziva groaned as she heard vibrating against the wood of Tony's bedside table. She moved her head and then stopped as she ran it into his chest. She opened her eyes and realized she was curled into his 'embrace', as he arm was wrapped around her, "Tony." She muttered and he groaned.

"Pick up your phone." He sleepily mumbled back.

"It is yours."

He reached his hand over and grabbed the phone off of his bedside table, opening up one eye to glance at the caller ID.

He expected Gibbs to pop up on the screen, but the number that did made him bolt away, sitting up abruptly as Ziva's head dropped off his chest and onto the pillow.

She sat up, "What?"

He stared at his partner with the biggest eyes she had ever seen, his heart beating a thousand times a minute, "It's McGee."

**There it is! Too soon for McGee to pop in? I hope you guys don't feel like I'm rushing this, but I have a lot of ideas left for this story! I haven't had time to update recently because I've had exam week, came home, and have been working every single day this week! But I'm finding time now, so PLEASE review, critique me! I'd love to know your opinions Thank you so much everyone, I'll try to update faster! Oh, and Happy Holidays to everyone!**


End file.
